The Fallen Guardian, or a Weird Sister? (Fucked Up One-shots)
by Sweet Love081
Summary: After finding out about the Fallen Guardian unsealed, Guren and the gang wanted to talk about their plan to fight against it/she/he or whatever. but, to his surprise someone close to him has finally returned too. His adopted sister, Sierra. Being rewritten. A super short note inserted. Rated T for slight swearing and just in case. Complete. More like I'm done here.
1. I'm Back

**Sweet: Just some random junk I wanted to write for fun and to get the idea out my head because if I got no more ideas for it I just stop writing until I get the energy to continue. Also, I suck at action scenes so… don't expect any from me.**

**Pairing I'm going to focus for the time being that I might actually make too much of it that it gets annoying but I'll try to switch it up a bit: GurenXCeylan **

**Maybe I'll add some you know other pairings like…Chooki and Toxsa or something like that.**

**I'm pretty sure I'll either only post 1 chapter or 2 because I get easily bored and lazy and also I'm easily distracted and that I have too much homework that I'm not even trying to finish.**

**WARNING it could get OOCness might happen A LOT. **

**Well here we go.**

_100 years ago, In a dark forest, as dark as the night, lived a young girl, she lived her life as a normal one,_

_But, this girl was not normal, for she had the power to change. Her powers allow her to live an immortal life._

_She could live young forever if she liked, she could take any form she wanted._

_But as the years pass, the girl started to feel bored with her life. So she did the next best thing._

_She also had a secret. She was also a guardian to the portal to Quarton and Earth. Though, she was the only one different since, she herself can go through the two planets living both as human and a guardian._

_She got bored with all the talk about balance. So, she rebelled out from her duty as a guardian. She broke the rules, disobeyed the rest and received a new tittle, 'The Fallen Guardian'. She didn't care what so ever but after receiving the tittle she decided to see how she will live on earth once again._

_Her life wasn't easy on earth since she had been on Quarton for far too many years, but, because of that hard life she had she never really got bored any more._

_Since she lived as a human sickness and illness is bound to occur._

_While walking in a heavy rain without an umbrella whatsoever, her head started to feel dizzy. She fell. She could hear two voices. One was a woman while the other a man. She opened her eyes slightly, to see who they were before closing them and letting everything turn black._

_The woman had dark red hair and blue to violet eyes; it seems as if she was about in her early 20s. The man had chestnut coloured hair and violet eyes; he seemed to be around 30 at the time._

_When she woke up, the two figures were sitting beside the places she was lying down on and it seems that it was a couch. "Are you okay?" the woman asked gently. The woman was apparently pregnant at the moment; she decided not to respond rudely._

"_Yes, I'm fine." The girl tried to get up but failed to do so. "You aren't as fine as you think you are. You have a fever actually." The man said. That would explain the headache._

_Right now, she was in a form of a 6-year-old. 'Dang it, I can even remember why I'm in this form. Ugh…I guess I have to play along. Besides, they don't look like bad people.' she thought then she put on a fake clueless face._

"_Where am I? Who are you? What happened? Are you my family?" She asked as she mentally laughed in her head because of the last question she asked. She tried to pretend to be a child with amnesia and it worked._

_The woman looked at the man, "It looks like she has amnesia, dear. What should we do? I don't think she even knows who her family is anymore,"_

_The man looked at the girl, "Do you remember your name? Are you an orphan?" he asked._

"_I…I can't remember…my name anymore…and… I don't think I have a family either…" The girl looked sad. 'Now that I think about it…I really don't remember who my family is…do I really not have one? My name…what was my real name..? Ugh… I guess I did spend too much time on Quarton that I can't even remember my own name. All I remember is my name on Quarton.' She thought feeling sad._

_The woman looked at the man, and then back at the girl, "Do you… want to move in with us?" she asked. The man did not say a word. It was as if he saw it coming._

"_Huh?" The girl was clearly confused at the same time shocked. "Is… is that okay?"_

"_Well, I guess it also means were adopting you. Also, we might need you to help out at home. So what will it be?" the man asked._

"_Okay! …but I don't have a name…and what should I call you?" The girl asked._

"_I'm Mr. Nash and this is my wife. But since were adopting you now you can call us mom and dad alright?" Mr. Nash said to the girl._

"_But is it okay if we name you or do you want to name yourself?" Mrs. Nash asked the girl._

"_Will you name me? Because… I'm not really good at naming things…or people," The girl said smiling._

"_Well, we'll have to get some things ready if we wanted to adopt you but now, I guess we will call you what we wanted to name our child if it was a girl," Mrs. Nash said_

"_What is it?" the girl asked curios._

"_Does Amaya sound good to you?" Mrs. Nash asked the girl for her opinion._

"_Seriously, night rain?" the girl said raising an eyebrow._

"_Y-you knew the meaning?" Mrs. Nash said sweat dropping._

"_Well, I don't know all the meanings of names. Just a few, besides, that name actually reminded me about right now since it's the night and I can still hear rain." The girl said._

"_How about Sierra, it seems like a nice name. Doesn't it?" Mr. Nash said to the girl who was now sitting down on the couch comfortably._

"_Hum… I like it!" Sierra said happy with her new name._

_Her new life just started there…but even so, no secret will be told. Besides, soon, she'll get a new brother._

Guren and the rest of the Tenkai Knights (yes, even a certain pink head) were walking down the road while chatting. Suddenly, Guren's watch thingy made a sound signalling that someone was calling him.

He looked at the caller ID and it was someone unknown. He answered it either way.

Guren: Hello?

Sierra: Hi, Guren. Long-time no talk!

"Long-time no talk?" Ceylan question Guren just shrugged

Guren: I'm sorry but who exactly are you?

Sierra: Are you passing by your house?

Guren: Yes…why?

Sierra: You'll see.

The person then ended the call. Indeed they were passing by Guren's house for one reason; they wanted to hang out at his place.

All six of them stood in front of the door. Guren was about to open it when it was suddenly busted open by a certain someone.

And that certain someone then pounce on top of Guren with happiness giving him a big hug afterwards

"I'M BACK! SURPRISE!" that person, was Guren's adopted sister, Sierra.

"Sierra!?" Guren said shocked. His eyes widen in disbelief.

Sierra got off Guren and helped him up. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back!?" He yelled at her. All she did was stuck her tongue out.

"It was supposed to be a surprise! I didn't know you would get angry, besides I missed you!" Sierra gave her brother a tight hug, and then kissed his forehead. Which in result make him blush a little?

Then, she finally realized he brought friends. "Oh! Are these your friends? I didn't even realize they were there." She said clearly. Making the rest do the anime fall

"Anyway, this is Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Gen and Beni." Guren introduced them one by one. Sierra observed them carefully. "Broccoli is short, how old is he?" She asked pointing to Toxsa.

"How dare you call me broccoli! I have a name you know! Besides, I'll grow taller soon enough!" Toxsa yelled at her clearly angry.

"I was kidding! No need to get angry. But…" Sierra looked at Ceylan "You have pretty eyes, I like you. Make sure to make my brother happy." She said which made them confused while Ceylan blushed a bit, well; all was confused except for Gen and Beni.

"Sorry to spoil your fun but their just friends." Beni pointed out to her.

"They are nothing more than that." Gen continued.

"Oh come on, look emo guy-with-a-name-that-actually-seems-like-a-girls and you pink-haired-girl-that-i-don't-even-know-if-your-hair-is-originally-that-color-or-you-just-dyed-it I know they aren't at that level…yet. But, it's just fun to you know imagine it for now. Besides, I got plans." Sierra stated which made the two ticked.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY NAME!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR!"

"Well, what interesting friends. Blondie does look like an athletic but I'm pretty sure there's something off about him." Sierra said looking at Chooki "Well, I'll find out soon."

"Well, come on! Let's not just stand around here! Come on in! Dad's not home yet so he doesn't know that I've returned," Sierra said entering the house with the rest of them following.

"By the way Guren, why did you bring your friends over today?" Sierra asked.

"Oh…uh…that…um…I…" Guren was thinking on how he should answer this. He was actually planning to talk about their attacks and moves and how they should improve them just in case anything bad happens and then suddenly she showed up. Plus they just got information about the Fallen Guardian.

"What? Personal things I suppose? Fine, don't tell me." Sierra said then walked off to the kitchen after a few minutes she came back with some refreshments for them.

"Since I just got back I actually have other things to do but I guess it can wait." Sierra said looking at all of them but mostly focusing them in pairs. "Besides, I have other plans" a sly smirk formed.

Oh boy, this girl is definitely trouble.

**Well, that's it for now. As you can see I'm not the kind to update fast so… don't expect any so fast because I'm too lazy. I have exams and other things to do too much homework too. If you have questions please pm me or just review. If you find any mistakes please tell me.**


	2. Let's Play

**Sweet: Okay, I'm back! But I don't think it'll be as good as the last one since this was mainly out of boredom, I have another story in hand to continue but I'm too lazy to. *tries to get up from the bed and fails to do so* I'll mention a bit of how Sierra looks…**

**WARNING! OOCness may occur.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenkai knights**

Guren observed Sierra from the corner of his eye and realized that somethings were different about her.

Sierra's silver to white hair was now a bit wavy. It used to be straight. Her body seemed to mature a lot. Even her looks changed a bit. But her black eyes still showed her childish self. Plus, she's still as tall as him.

"Hey, Sierra…I have a question. How old are you?" Ceylan asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, since your just Guren's adopted sister I bet you're around our age, right?" Toxsa asked right after Ceylan.

"Hm…how old are you guys again?" This time it was Sierra's turn to ask.

"We're still thirteen," Chooki answered.

"Really? In that case, that means I'm 19." Sierra finally answered.

.

.

.

.

"**WHAAAAAAAT!?**" They all said out loud, except for Guren since he already knew.

"What's so surprising about me being 19?" Sierra asked while raising an eyebrow.

"But, you're so short! I mean, it's like you're as tall as Guren! There's even a possibility that you might actually be shorter than Gen!" Ceylan said a bit too fast.

"So? What's the big deal? This way I could go and dress myself to look like Guren and fool you people," Sierra said smiling.

"How are you supposed to do that when you don't even look like him? Or sound like him?" Toxsa questioned her.

"Oh, I see… you don't think I can do it, do you? Well, let's see about that! Guren!" Seira called. Even though he was right beside her all this time, she still yelled.

"Yes? What do you want?" Guren answered. Sierra stood up and said, "I'm going to borrow a pair of your clothes!" and went off. "W-wait!" Guren tried to stop her, too bad she was already gone. Guren could only sigh in the end.

1 minute later…

Suddenly, someone fell from the ceiling, which makes absolutely no sense to the 13-year-olds.

"Ow…" the voice that said that had Guren's voice. The person who fell stood up and smiled, "Do you believe me now?" The person said to the 13-year-olds.

The said 13-year-olds jaw dropped. "T-there's two Gurens…" Ceylan said pointing to both of them with shock.

"Huh, who knew blue eyes here is too lazy to think. It's me, Sierra." Sierra, who now looked like and for some reason sound like Guren said to them.

"S-Sierra?" they all said at the same time.

"Yes, now let's ignore that fact and play some video games I brought back!" She said as she showed them a CD case.

When she opened it, there were a lot of different games inside. She took one out from it. "Let's play this one! It can play up to 8 people! But I'm not going to play with you guys YET since I have already played it till the end. So, you guys can play in three teams and I'll keep the marks! But first, let me go to my room to get more controllers." She said as she went off to her room at MACH speed.

"I'll go and get some snacks for us." Guren said as he went to the kitchen.

When Sierra returned she held four controllers with her and luckily she already returned to her own look.

She placed the controllers on the table and took out two more from behind the television which is… much unexpected.

Not a second later Guren also came back in his hand a tray with drinks and snacks. He placed them on the table and sat back down beside Ceylan.

Sierra booted up the TV and inserted the disc. Then, she connected the controllers and started the game. She quickly took a note and pen.

"Okay! So, tell me who's with whom?" Sierra asked them.

"I'm going to be pairing up with Chooki." Toxsa said while pointing over to Chooki. Sierra looked over to Chooki seeing as he nods meaning he accepts; Sierra wrote their name as team 1.

"Guren and I are going to be a team!" Ceylan said as put his arm over Gurens shoulder. "You heard him sis." Guren said looking at his sister. Sierra wrote their names as Team Two while making a quiet 'hmm' smiling. "So, that means Beni and Gen are going to be the last team?" She asked just in case they didn't want to play.

"Good enough for me," Gen answered.

"It's better than not having anyone at all I guess," Beni said

Sierra wrote them as Team 3/three. (Yes, I meant to do that)

"Okay then! It's settled! Now take your controllers and choose a name. You can customize your character as you like as long as they don't look the same." Sierra instructed them.

"I'm just going to use my own name," Guren said while using the controller to write it.

"I'm going to do the same," Gen said. "Yeah, me too," Beni said after. "Me as well," Chooki said.

Then, after they all wrote their own selected name and customized their own character the game started.

"The last person standing wins. The person's group will be the one to get the mark." She said as the game started the countdown.

When the game started the sounds of the shooting began they all fought to survive.

'Gen was killed by Green Monster' the game wrote at the side. Gen was out.

'Chooki was killed by Guren' the game wrote again. "Sorry Chooki!"Guren apologized but still focused on the game. "It's okay," Chooki said putting the controller down.

'Beni was killed by Ceylan Awesome Jones' again was written. "Ceylan, seriously?" Beni raise an eyebrow at seeing his name. "Hey! Don't question me! I was born to be awesome not perfect!" Ceylan said but still focused on the game.

"Guren! Watch out! Toxsa is going to attack you!" Ceylan warned him. Guren was too slow to react so Ceylan blocked the attack using his own charater.

'Ceylan Awsome Jones was killed by Green Monster' it wrote on the screen. Ceylan just sighed. "Dude! You just gave up your life for him!" everyone said and Guren still focused on the game and finally killed Toxsa.

'Green Monster was killed by Guren. Guren is the winner.' It wrote as it showed a medal with guren's name on it.

"I KNEW SACRIFICING MY LIFE FOR YOU WASN'T A BAD CHOICE! WE DID IT!" Ceylan said giving Guren a high five.

Suddenly, their core bricks were glowing. The 13-year-olds looked at each other nodding. Guren looked over to his sister and said, "Sorry, Sis. We need to go somewhere for now but, will come back later!" Guren said as he headed to the door along with his friends. They soon left the house.

Sierra saw them leave and sighed. "Maybe it's time to go do my own stuff." She said as she went in to her room

There, she took something out from her bag. She activated it and set up a time limit to it and finally shooting herself with it. She vanished.

XxX

"It's the Knights! It's great to see you again!" Beag greeted them.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again, too. So what's the problem?" Bravenwolf asked.

"It seems as if we are catching a weird power in our senses. And there's a possibility that it might be…" Beag's voice trailed off. "The Fallen Guardian," Bravenwolf continued.

"Did someone call?" an unknown voice from above said. "It's…The Fallen Guardian!"

"You know…I started to get bored these years, but to think that the heroes have finally returned is just my perfect luck." She said well it's obviously a she with her kind of voice.

"What do you want?!" Tributon shouted at her while firing his arrows.

She chuckled as she dodged the arrows coming her way. 'This should be quite interesting…' she thought.

She jumped down and landed right in front of them. "Let's try to have some fun, Knights." She said as she giggled.

Oh this is so going to be fun.

**Well! That's it for now! I know I took too long I just got stuck and had no idea what to do so I'm guessing it's a bit boring now huh? But, I'll try to do better next time. Well, if there is a next time.**

**For those who reviewed I'm really grateful but I'm still not sure about the title. Should I just leave it like that? Well I hope to be seeing this story advance. Anyway until next time!**


	3. The Guardian

**Sweet: Hello people! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update this third chapter I usually get lazy and all that stuff so don't expect this to be good.**

**WARNING! OOCness may occur**

**I don't own Tenkai Knights.**

"What do you mean 'have some fun'!? This is a battlefield if you've forgotten!" Valorn yelled at her. She sighed at his response, "I can't believe that even if I'm using your language you still can't understand. I meant by 'let's spar' or 'let's battle', Idiot" she said to him making him even more annoyed.

"Well if it's a fight you want, then a fight you get!" Lydendor was about to charge at her but was stopped by Bravenwolf.

"Wait a moment guys," Bravewolf stopped them from attacking, "Are you hiding any soldiers? Or, did you come alone? Bravenwolf questioned her.

After hearing what Bravenwolf said, Tributon then said, "Who would answer a question like that?! It's obvious that she won't answer—"

"I came alone, I don't really have any allies for the time being since I'm too lazy to gather any," She answered as she scanned the four heroes. 'Since that's done, now… I'm definitely prepared,' she thought.

"Hey, how about a fight between you and me first, It'll be a one-on-one battle. You might regret fighting all of us at once." Bravenwolf said to her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, she's a Guardian." Venetta whispered to Bravenwolf concern. For some reason that act made Tributon feel weird. It's as if he just wants to push her away from Bravenwolf. It made him confused.

"Okay, fine. I'll fight you first." She said to Bravenwolf who gave the rest a nod.

The guardian jumped away further back as the red knight attacked. Suddenly, they were surrounded by fog. Because of this the rest could not see the fight.

Bravenwolf was quickly on guard at that moment. "No need to be so tensed, this will just slowly bring us to a better place to fight" the guardian said. But the weird thing was that she sounded just like him.

"But if you're that impatient we can fight during this travel." The voice said again. "Stop hiding! Come out!" Bravenwolf yelled out. "…Okay, don't regret it," the voice said. "It should be you who regrets!" he said as he draws his sword.

But what came out was not the guardian, instead, it was him himself. 'What in the world? It's…me?' he thought. "Surprise ~ I was planning on showing you later but… oh well, besides, I bet you've been through this before right?" the other him said, who actually is the guardian.

"Now then, let us fight to our hearts content…" the guardian said.

XxX

"Hey! What happened? Why is there a fog over there?!" Valorn yelled as he questioned. They saw as the fog slowly moved away from their destination.

"That fog… its colour is very familiar if I do say so myself…but where have I seen it from?" Beag thought out loud.

"What do you mean Beag?" Lydendor asked. "Wait a minute… I think I've seen that before. That isn't an ordinary fog," Dromus said making the rest face him. "That's… a barrier, and at the same time it's also… a transporter! She's planning to bring him away! He might actually go to another world!" Dromus said out loud making the rest alert.

"We have to help him!" Tributon shouted. Then, they all charged towards the fog.

'You have to be okay, Guren…Don't you dare…leave me behind' Tributon thought, 'Don't you dare disappear in front of me. Don't remind me of that dream...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ceylan was walking down a path. It was mainly dark only a yellow road he was following was there. He walkedfor a while until he saw a certain red head "Guren!" he called out. The said boy turned around and gave him a smile. Suddenly, a pair of hands appeared. The two hands took hold of Guren. They held onto him tight that it made him scream._

"_Guren! Hold on!" this time Ceylan called out with a worried look on his face. He took a crossbow that appeared and aimed at the two hands. He started shooting but there was no effect. His eyes widen. _

_Slowly the hands pulled Guren downas if it was trying to drown him._

'_Ceylan!' he heard his name being called._

"_Guren! Hang on! Guren!"_

'_Help me…' then Guren was finally gone. Ceylan's feet lost its strength. He was kneeling down. His hands were shaking. He couldn't believe what just happened before him. Guren… is gone. He started to feel terrified._

'_This can't be real, it must be a joke.'_

_Then he felt water dripping above him. When he looked up it was a bucket filled with black liquid._

_The bucket poured the liquid down onto him. Then slowly he too was also drowning. Everything fell black._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all running towards the fog but its speed was slowly increasing. This made them worried. Tributon was running forward as fast as he can. But then, the fog disappeared. They stopped running. They were all deeply, worried.

"They…They're gone…" Venetta said in a worried tone as they all stood.

"What…do we do now..?" Valorn asked not directed to anyone.

They all stood silent. Their leader has disappeared…a friend.

Tributon was even more worried than the rest. He kept on thinking and thinking.

_Could he have really left to another world? Why did she want to bring him away? Didn't she say she wanted to fight all of us? Then why only take him? If she wanted to fight all of us and took him away first…maybe…just maybe…she didn't actually bring him away? What if he might still be here on Quarton only on a different location?_

A sudden realization hit him. Guren might still be on Quarton!

"We have to track him down, no, we have to find him! We need to get our friend back no matter what!" Tributon said to the rest.

"How do we do that? He just disappeared just now!" Valorn said to Tributon. "He didn't disappear; he was just teleported to another location! Besides, didn't she say she would challenge us all? Why would she go too far just to challenge one person? They must still be here on Quarton only in another place!" Tributon stated which made the rest shocked.

"Amazing Tributon! You truly are wise! Hurry men! Try and find Bravenwolf's location!" Beag ordered his men.

"Wow, Tributon. For once, you're actually very useful," Venetta said amazed. "And I thought Dromus would be the first to find a way to get Brvenwolf back," Lydendor said while pointing over to Dromus.

"I can't always find a way. Besides, you and Valorn are only useful in battle. But to actually think that Tributon actually had a brain is also pretty surprising." Dromus said. "I'll take that as a compliment," Tributon said.

Then, they went to help the rest on finding Bravenwolf.

'You better be okay Guren,'

XxX

Bravenwolf was struggling in the fight between him and the guardian for she could detect most of his moves. The guardian herself was very fast.

"Is all you can do?" she said as she attacked him with her copied sword. Their fight was in a very fast motion which in result never gave him the chance to turn Titan Mode.

Their fight was never near the end for Bravenwolf never planned to admit defeat. "Could it be that you can only be amazing with your other knight friends? Or do you just need one?" she asked, " I could just bring them in you know."

"I don't need you to do that! I won't let you do anything to them!" Bravenwolf said to her clashing his sword with the guardian's.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to fight them either way you know," She said to the boy, "You can't do anything about that."

"I know you're plotting something! Stop trying to hide it! I realized it the minute you came! Your intentions were different from what you said!" Bravenwolf said to her finally able to slash away her sword.

"My, my, how in the world could you know my intentions so quickly? I'm pretty sure I hid it from you well," She said as a sword pointed over to her head.

"You were scanning me, as you did that I could hear a voice telling me something, and that something was to not trust you so easily. You want and need something from us, and that thing could be control. Besides, you didn't even tell us your name," Bravenwolf said to her as his sword inched forward a bit.

"A voice huh?" she said as she laughed lightly, "To think that person is trying to help you. How troublesome. As for my name, I won't tell you now. I'll tell you for a certain time where you and only one of your comrades can beat me together. But, it would have to be somewhere more challenging. I might change this condition, so be prepared. Also, you have to be more aware of what I'm holding onto right now," she said to him as he quickly backed off. She was holding a crossbow similar to Tributon's.

"Now then," she pointed the crossbow at his direction, "Shall we continue?"

He gritted his teeth, 'She has Ceylan's crossbow, since when did she scan him? Don't tell me she can scan multiple people at a time?' he thought.

"When did you scan Tributon?" he asked putting his defence up. "While I was scanning you," she said as she started to shoot the arrows. Her shots were even more accurate than Tributon's which made it difficult for Bravenwolf to dodge.

"Remember, I used to be Guardian. Just imagine how long I've lived Bravenwolf. I could be your ally as long as one of you can defeat me. The Bravenwolf from a decade ago seemed to be able to do that, but sadly, he left and never returned," she said as the arrow slightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Until now," she put the crossbow down and looked to her left. Voices were heard from outside. "How troublesome, they actually found us," she said coldly before turning her tone back into a cheerful tone, also turning back into her normal self.

"It was so much fun fighting you, Bravenwolf!" she said loud enough for the rest to hear them. "Ah~ but if only you were a bit more challenging like you used to be… Well, I'll be off now!" she said as a cage fell upon Bravenwolf.

She shift shaped to looking like him once again. She walked over to the place where the rest was waiting. They were all outside hesitating to enter.

When she walked out, someone called his name, "Bravenwolf!" Tributon said as he ran over to her and hugged her. She was shocked. 'Too bad he's hugging the wrong person' she said in her mind while sighing mentally.

"Are you okay?" he said worried, "I'm fine, Tributon. I'm glad you're actually worried about me," she replied while thinking 'I…should send this to Bravenwolf with that new thing I acquired…' she said while processing the memory and sends it to the AI that belonged to Bravenwolf.

It immediately reached him.

Soon, they heard a scream, "TRIBUTON! GET OVER HERE QUICK! THAT ISN'T ME!" it was Bravenwolf. "What the- if that was Bravenwolf then who are…" Lydendor's voice trailed off as Tributon quickly let go of her. "S-sorry but-who are you?" Tributon asked the girl.

She jumped back 3 meters and finally answered, "I'm The Fallen Guardian, silly." She said giggling as she turned back to her normal self. Suddenly, a big cage trapped them all.

"You tricked me! And it's not funny!" Tributon yelled at her trying to break the bars. She stared at him for a while before finally laughing with no emotion, "Ahaha."

"Are you mocking me!?" He said in a very angry tone. "Yes, yes I am," she said.

"That's not very nice!" He said to her still trying to break the bars, "Are you nice?" She asked him in a sweet tone.

He stayed quiet. Then he resumes trying to break the bars. She stared at him as he tried to do so. "These bars are so strong! What were they even made from?!" Valorn asked as he too was trying to break the bars.

She sighed. "Why do people always do the same thing every single damn time? Why can't they of another way to get out? I mean, if you're in a room and you get lock you can always go out from the window or maybe the ceiling. But nope, they would try and smash the damn door open," she said slightly irritated.

"I thought at least you guys would think that! I mean, that cage is made from mixed materials!" she said pointing to the cage.

"You know you just told us the way out didn't you?" Dromus said at her. Apparently, her voice was loud enough to reach Bravenwolf. He busted the top part of the cage and got out.

She mentally cursed herself. Then the rest followed suit. Bravenwolf attack her with his fiery attack. Instead of her turning into a block and flying away, she screamed in pain.

This made them all shock. "Wait, aren't you supposed to turn into a block or something and go flying away like the rest of 'em?" Venetta asked.

The Guardian breathed heavily and laughed, "I'm not like them…my life is so much stronger than them," she stood up as a portal appeared below her, "I'll return, so goodbye for now, Knights. Until then, get stronger." She fell into the portal as it closed.

"What just happened?" Tributon asked shocked. "I'm sorry that I forgot to mention it to you knights, but, apparently The Fallen Guardians is very different than the rest of the Guardians. It would explain why she was never allowed to fight during her time as a normal guardian." Beag said to the knights.

"What do you mean Beag?" Bravewolf asked confused.

"The Fallen Guardian is the strongest but at the same time the weakest among the Guardians. If she were to die it would take at least 1 year. If the death was terrible then it could take up to 6 years of revival. It would be as if she was in deep slumber for these past 6 years." Beag said to them.

"It takes that long?" Venetta asked. "Yes, but because she was also the strongest, you, Bravenwolf, have asked her to join you during a big war. She died during that time and it looks like she might have a bit of revenge in her to you," Beag said to Bravenwolf.

"Me? But, I don't really remember anything about asking her to help in a war…" He said.

"That's because it was decades ago, this 6 years of slumber was because of something else, it's a pity I do not remember. My apologies Knights." Beag said.

"That's okay, but for now we have to get going. Next time, we'll try to reason with her!" Bravenwolf said as he and the rest of the knights left.

XxXx

"Ah, hello there boys, how was it?" Mr. White asked.

"We have questions," Guren said making a serious face.

"Yeah, like MAJOR questions, Mr. White," Toxsa said after Guren.

"I have so many questions I don't know which on to start with!" Ceylan said "Especially after that argument!"

"To make it short, we need answers," Chooki said lastly.

"Now, I know all of you have questions but apparently it's going to get dark soon. We'll talk about this tomorrow," Mr. White said to the boys. They all nodded and went home.

xXx

Luckily, Guren made it home before dark. When he entered, he was welcomed with a sweet smell. "I'm back!" he said as he neatly put his shoes in its place.

"Welcome back, little bro! I made a chocolate cake and lime parfaits! ...Or do you want some other stuff? Like pizza or mac and cheese?" Sierra asked Guren.

"Since when did you learn how to cook? The last time you cooked at school you made the kitchen go on fire," He said as he took a seat.

"I forgot to get some of the ingredients that time and left the food that I was cooking! I didn't know food can go on fire and explode like a volcano!" She said yelling at him annoyed.

"Well, food really isn't supposed to get on fire and explode. And also, mac and cheese would be fine," Guren said as he took one of the lime parfait she made.

"Got it and can we please not mention about that now, since, it happened about 7 years ago. And how do you remember something like that when you were 6?!" She yelled at him asking.

"We went to get you and a little bit of the 'lava' burned my hand." He said as he started to eat the lime parfait. He also noticed that her right hand was wrapped with a cloth, "Hey, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, you mean this?" She showed him her hand and he nodded, "It's nothing, I just accidentally spilled hot water," she said as she continued to cook.

When she was done she served the mac and cheese to Guren. At that time he already finished eating the lime parfait. "Aah… I see…" Guren gladly accepted the mac and cheese, "Wow, this actually seems edible and that lime parfait seemed better than the one at Toxsa's diner." Guren stated.

Sierra took a deep breath as she held in her little bit of anger, "I'll take that as a compliment and you could at least be grateful you know? It's not always that I get the time to cook you stuff like this since you mainly left and just returned before dark," she said as she also ate her own mac and cheese.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how much you changed that's all," Guren answered while eating his food. "Changed? What do you mean, Guren?" Sierra asked him confused.

"You went overseas for 2 years so; I thought you might change because of how different people over there were. Besides, you never contacted me and I thought you were slowly forgetting about home. Even when you came back you looked even more matured then you were before you left. I thought your personality might change as well," he said in a slightly sad tone.

Sierra got up from her seat and walked over to her brother, "You idiot," she said before hugging him tightly. "It was just 2 years… how would you expect me to change in a time that short? You're my brother and I'll always remember you, and I'll make sure to not change just for you."

Guren hugged her back before she finally let go, "Now make sure to finish that, when dad gets home I might need his permission to get out of the house later," She said as put her plate in the sink and started to wash the dishes.

Soon, Mr. Nash entered the house. "I'm home, Guren! Hey, what's that sweet smell?" he asked. He expected Guren to appear in front of him, instead he saw a girl. "Welcome back, dad." Sierra said smiling brightly followed by Guren who also said, "Welcome home!" he said smiling as well.

"Y-you're back, Sierra?" He said shocked. "Mhm!" after saying that Sierra was hugged by her (adopted) father. She returned the hug and continued to smile. He let her go and said, "Were you cooking in the kitchen?" "Uh…yeah, I made chocolate cake and some lime parfait. But, if you want something else I could make it for you. Does rice and chicken curry sound good for you?" She asked as she also answered his question.

He shook his head, "I already ate. Since it was getting late, I actually sent Guren a message to eat first," he said to Sierra.

"You see dad, I need to go to the store and buy some stuff for myself, am I allowed to go now or…" Her voice trailed off. "You can go and here, I'll lend you some money for it," Mr. Nash said as he took some money out and lend it to Sierra.

"Thanks dad! I'll be going now! Love you!" she said as she took her handbag and left.

**Well that's it for now, thanks for those who supported me. I'll continue when I have free time.**

**Special thanks to ****Yuuki Hitsuguya**** for helping in doing this chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	4. To The Store

**Sweet: Once again I'm back for the fourth chapter. I'm just doing this to entertain myself from my boredom. Also, I ditched my homework for this. I'm so going to get in trouble.**

**WARING! OOCness may occur (I don't want to always write this)**

**I do not own Tenkai knights (This either)**

**Sierra's POV**

I was walking down a road. If I'm not mistaken, this is definitely the way to the store. I wonder, what should I do tomorrow? Uh… there's not actually any use to thinking now but… I might actually get bored tomorrow. Bah! It's not like anyone would care any way…

I kept on walking until I reached the store. I entered it and looked around. I went to the sweet section. I took as much Pocky as possible. I made sure I had enough money and went to look around the store.

Ah! Right! I came to buy drawing stuff! I quickly went to the stationary section and took some things. Makers, pens, ink, pencils, paper, erasers, paint and paintbrushes, colours and a pocket knife! Wait, what's the pocket knife for? Eh… I'll just buy it.

I went to the counter and put the stationary stuff first, the employee looked normal, well, before I poured down all the pocky I took of course. She looked really shocked. I just smiled.

When she finished scanning I gave her the money. Luckily it was enough, if not I would have to put back some of the stationary I took.

When I went out of the store I felt someone watching me, I went behind the store as quickly as ever.

**Normal POV**

A girl came out from behind the store; she had straight black hair and pink eyes. She also wore glasses. She came out with a phone on her right hand and a big white bag on her left. It looked like she was texting someone. She looked around 18 at the moment.

After she finished dealing with her phone she quickly started running in a certain direction. Then, she stopped near a house. She looked around her before finally opening the gate with the key she had. Then, she went in the house and closed the door.

**Sierra's POV**

I sighed loudly. That was close; it seems as if that person didn't follow me. I'm glad that person didn't realize the similarity between the clothes. My hair slowly turned back white and wavy as my eyes change to black. I took the glasses off and kept it in my pocket.

It was dark in the house, maybe they already went to sleep? I shrugged. Oh well, better get to my room to…

BAM

I fell on the couch. I'm way too tired to go upstairs. Oh well, might as well sleep here. Goodnight.

**Well that's it. I know it's pretty short but that's cause I'm lazy and… sort of out of ideas for the time being.**

**Also, I'm updating faster is because of the 3 day weekend and the fact that I'm actually having Ideas for once.**

**Until next time! BYE BYE!**


	5. A Prank? Maybe

**Sweet: Hi guys! I'm back for the 5****th**** chapter and once again, I'm ditching homework. God, I'm tired but its 3:23 pm. I'm coughing way too much. **

**Warning! OOCness may occur.**

**I don't own Tenkai Knights**

_**Important note!**_

**This story has no plot whatsoever so, it could be continuing something or randomly starting at a new point like right now. **

**Just think of this one as a one shot. It's nothing more than filler that has no use in the next time or probably will.**

**To say, it's just for fun.**

Guren looked confused as he looked at Ceylan who had a smirk on his face. Both of his hands went into the pockets of his jacket.

Guren was looking back and forth from Ceylan to the apple in hand. The apple was thrown by Ceylan and he caught it midair. (Luckily he did so before it met with the ground)

"Um…Ceylan," Guren tried to satisfy his curiosity, "Actually, what…is this?"

"That's an apple," He answered, "Why are you asking?"

"That's not what I meant. But, why did you give me this?"

Ceylan shrugged, "Just think of it as a gift,"

Guren was still not sure about the apple. "Did you do anything to the apple?" he asked. Remembering how apples are used in the story Snow-white where the girl eats an apple and falls into deep slumber.

"If I did, I would prank Toxsa and Beni first," He said laughing, "That apple is one-hundred percent poison free, Guren."

Should he believe the boy or not, he's still not sure. But Ceylan IS his best friend so he wouldn't do such thing, right?

Ceylan turned around, waving his hand, "I got to go somewhere now, See you later, Guren!" with that said he left.

Guren just stared at the apple and decided to just go back home.

At home he sat at the table staring at the apple wondering. He took the apple and bit a bit from it.

A smile came, it was sweet. Ah, he liked it.

Sierra came down from her room and saw her brother sitting at the table smiling. She looked at the apple in his hand. "Hey, where did you get that apple? I'm pretty sure I haven't bought any yet." She asked her little brother as she also sat at the table.

"It was from Ceylan, he said it was a gift."

Guren took his second bite when Sierra opened her mouth to talk. "Did he… by any chance throw it at you?"

"Eh? Yeah… he did." Guren said as covered her mouth to hold a gasp. That made Guren curios.

"Is there anything wrong with that, Sis?"

"No, it's nothing. It's just that, I just didn't expect it," this time Sierra was holding her laughter. Guren resumed in eating the apple, waiting for his sister to continue confused. He didn't understand.

"I've read about the Yunani Kuno tradition, and I found a very unique tradition; the throwing apple tradition. That means a—"

Guren bit the apple for the third time

"—love confession."

"UHUK—"

Guren was coughing. The apple in his mouth jumped out. Sierra just smiled at her brother's reaction while patting his back because he was coughing,

"And, it also said, that if the person that the apple was thrown to caught the apple; it means that person accepts the other." She continued with a happy face. "But you actually ate the apple," she said grinning.

"B-but Ceylan couldn't have possibly wanted to do that! I-I mean, I don't think he would even read something like that…" Guren protested with his face that was now a million shades of red.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, he did say it was just a mere gift…" Sierra said thinking back of what her brother said looking at him. His head was facing down. She smirked and said, "Or did he?" she tried taunting him.

"STOP THAT SIERRA!" Guren yelled at his sister with his face still oh so red. He remembered that Ceylan said that to THINK of it as a gift. He wondered even more.

"Okay, okay, fine. How about you go back to your room for now? I'll send the food up to you when I'm done, 'kay?" She said as she started her way to the kitchen. "A-ah…sure…" Guren answered as he stood up and walked up to his room.

When Guren left, she opened the front door. There stood Ceylan grinning. "Did he fall for it?" He asked. "Yup!" she said laughing along with him.

"I even recorded it without him knowing too!" She said as she showed him a camera.

"You're good at acting, Sierra. I can't believe you actually like doing something like this to your own brother." He said looking at the video she recorded. "Whoa, he turned red."

"It's actually fun to this! I like taunting people and making them flustered, it's fun to see their reaction. Should I post this?" She asked him.

"Maybe you shouldn't. I don't think that would be nice. Guren wouldn't be happy with that too. I don't want him to hate me. " He answered her as the recording ended. She started to smirk at his respond. "W-what?" he stuttered

"Do you like Gu—"

"DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!" He said as his face was also red. She was holding her laughter as she said, "Got you~!" she said giggling. She pointed to the camera above them. "You definitely like him," she said as she took the camera and went inside. "Bye~!" she said before closing the door.

"H-Hey, How could you do that?! You traitor!" He yelled at her before he stomped his way back home.

**Well, that's all I got for you people. This is just something I got from my sister. I hope you enjoy this! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

**Yes, yes, I know it's a stupid chapter. But don't blame me for being young.**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	6. Let's Play X Crossdress

**Sweet: OKAY! THIS TIME, I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE FUN! YOU CAN READ IT IF YA WANT TO AND ALSO I'M THINKING OF BRINGING IN KIIRO.**

**Warning! OOCness may occur.**

**I don't own Tenkai Knights**

_**Important note!**_

**This story has no plot whatsoever so, it could be continuing something or randomly starting at a new point like right now. **

**Just think of this one as a one shot. It's nothing more than filler that has no use in the next time or probably will.**

**To say, it's just for fun.**

Ceylan was just staring at what seems to be a female version of Guren that might actually be Guren himself but wearing a wig that was the same color as the normal Guren's hair and a dress while holding a microphone beside Sierra in front of a karaoke game.

The dress he wore was a red and white colored dress that had a few frills here and there. It was a few inches above his knees. He was also wearing a headband on his head that was white and had a red ribbon on it.

Guren just let out a surprised gasp while his face started to turn red. "Oh! Hey, Ceylan! Do you want to join us in karaoke?" Sierra asked Ceylan. Ceylan was opening and closing his mouth attempting to say something but for some reason nothing came to mind.

"A-ah…Ceylan… T-this isn't what it looks like! I-I…we- uh…" Guren too tried to say something. Guren's mind was spinning. He was embarrassed. He was thinking back on what made him do this.

Flashback

"_Hey, Guren," Sierra called her brother "Will you play with me today? Like, how we used to play with each other 6 years ago? You know, just make up for those 6 years overseas?"_

_Guren paused for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It has been a while…"_

"_YAY!" She exclaimed happily. "Then, how about we play karaoke first? We used to almost tie when we were younger but, you always lost anyway. So, let's see if you can beat me now," She said getting up from the place she was sitting at and went over to the television. She did a few things and added a disk into it. Then, on the screen there were words that said 'Karaoke'._

_She took out two microphones and connected them to the television. Guren walked over to Sierra. She handed him on of the microphones and said, "Let's just play it by songs. We get turns to choose a song and the one with the higher marks win."_

"_Alright-"_

"_BUT! The one who loses has to do one thing the winner says. How about it?" Sierra finishes. Guren stares at her for a while before finally answering, "Okay, fine. I hope you don't regret it, Sierra!"_

_She laughed before saying, "You'll be the one regretting, idiot. Trust me, you will." She smirked._

End of flashback

He should've listened to what his sister said. Suddenly, Ceylan brought his watch thingy up and took a picture of Guren. "W-what did you- EH!? Hey, Ceylan! Delete that!" Guren said as he tried to delete the picture that Ceylan took. Ceylan was laughing while dodging Guren's 'attacks'

"You look good in that, you know!" Ceylan teased Guren. "Don't do that, Ceylan!" Guren whined.

Suddenly, Guren slipped and fell on top of Ceylan. Their foreheads bumped into each other. "OW!" they both said. Their faces were millimeters apart. This time, Sierra was the one who took the picture. "That's going to be in my album," she said shortly.

This time, they were both blushing. Ceylan tried to get up but, in just made their position vice versa. This time Ceylan was the one on top. A sound of someone taking a picture was heard. "Again, I'll be seeing this in my album."

Ceylan got up quickly followed by Guren. "DON'T!" They both exclaimed. What they didn't know was that when the scenario happened, the door was open and three people were standing there, blinking. It was Chooki, Toxsa and Kiiro. Sierra was the first to notice them. "Oh! Hi!" she said waving to them.

Guren and Ceylan flinched a bit at Sierra's action. The both of them turned around and saw the three. "How long were you guys there?" Sierra asked.

"By the moment where she was on top of Ceylan," Kiiro answered while pointing over to Guren. Guren flinched again. "Wait a moment…" Toxsa said looking at Guren while trying to put the pieces together. "Are you…Guren?" Toxsa made his statement. A whistle was heard, "Not bad."

Guren's face turned even redder. Poor Guren, this must be a hard day for him. Sierra made her way beside Guren. They all turned to her. "Yes, this is Guren. He lost to me and had to dress as such. Simple," She said to all of them.

Toxsa was laughing while chooki tried to hold his. Kiro's eyes just sparkled. Kiiro walked over to Guren and said, "You are so pretty, you look like a princess!" "Um…thanks? I guess…" Guren said unsure. "She's actually right," Ceylan said which earned him a playful punch to the arm from Guren who whined.

"By the way, what brought you guys here?" Guren asks curious. "Well, Kiiro wanted to play with Ceylan but, he wasn't at home. Then, I brought her to diner to meet up with Toxsa. Then, we made are way here." Chooki asnswered.

"Oh…I see… Well then, Kiiro. What exactly did you want to play?" Ceylan asked the little girl. "Princess!" she exclaimed happily. The four knights smiled as their face darkened. Sierra just held in her laughter. She walked over to Kiiro and smiled. "In that case, you came at the perfect timing…" Sierra said giggling. She looked at the other three with an evil smile. "But for now, how about some snacks?" She suggested receiving a lot of nods.

"Guren, get your apron and mine! We're making desert!" She said as she rushed to the kitchen. Guren sighed and wore his apron and also took Sierra's apron. He was still trouble because of the dress he was wearing. But even so, he still continued to walk to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Guren came out bringing some lime parfait. He was about to bend down to put them on the table but realized if he did, he would feel even more wind blowing like how he did when he tripped. So, instead of bending down, he sat on the couch beside Ceylan first, then, placed the lime parfaits.

Guren's cheeks were still a bit pink due to the fact he still wasn't allowed to change yet. He watched as his friends took the lime parfait that was made by Sierra. Ceylan was the first to take it with sparkling eyes.

Then, Sierra came out bringing some strawberry short cakes. She placed them on the table and took a seat on the couch for a single person. Guren took the strawberry short cake and started eating it.

They all chatted with each other about random things. Ceylan looked over to Guren and saw there was a bit of cream on his face. He wanted to wipe in off for him but he didn't want to put his parfait down. (What a childish excuse)

So, he just licked it off. That action made everyone surprised even Sierra. And guess what, Sierra was fast enough to take a silent picture of it without anybody knowing. Guren blushed at what his friend did. "What did you so that for!?"

"Dew waf kueam onf yoaf fas (there was cream on your face)" he said with full mouth. "You could've just told me you know!" Guren said to him still embarrassed. Ceylan swallowed the food in his mouth. "Oh, I didn't think of that. Sorry." He apologized.

When Ceylan wanted to scoop the lime parfait into his mouth, Guren took hold of his hand and ate it. "Wha- hey! That was mine!" Ceylan said to Guren. Guren just looked away with a short 'hmp' while continuing to eat his cake.

'He looks like an upset girlfriend' they all thought. Sierra was just smiling at the sight. "Guren, you look like Ceylan's girlfriend, you know? Especially with dress and wig that make you look like a girl. This is just adorable," she said while silently taking another picture. Guren pouted angrily at what Sierra said looking at her. The others just snickered. Kiiro's eyes sparkled again as if she got something new.

"Why don't you two just become that?" Kiiro suggested. Everybody stared at her wide eyed. "Kiiro, no, no, don't become me, no, just, no," Sierra said to her as Kiiro just looked down saidly. "But, they could if you made a game out of it," Sierra smirked. Kiiro gasped in realization, "You're right! I'll make that game one day! Then, we could all play it!" She said happily.

Sierra just smiled at her while the rest looked at Kiiro with darkened faces.

Yes, indeed, Sierra is a very troublesome sister.

**Well, then. That's all I did for today! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please give suggestions for the future chapters! R&amp;R!**


	7. Let's Play X Crossdress (P2)

**Sweet: THIS TIME! KIIRO WILL BE PLAYING PETS BUT WITH SIERRA AS AN ASSISTANT.**

**Warning! OOCness may occur.**

**I don't own Tenkai Knights**

_**Important note!**_

**Continuation of the last chapter**

**To say, it's just for fun. Probable mistakes shall happen. I did this fast.**

XxX

They all finished eating their desserts. Guren, who was still wearing the apron and dress stood up and collected the plates and glasses and went to the kitchen.

"Can we play now?" Kiiro asked. "Sure, Kiiro, But, what kind of game do you want to play?" Ceylan asked. "Hm… Ah! I know! Let's play Pets!" She exclaimed. "Nice idea Kiiro! Luckily I have the right costumes for it! But… two of them are for girls so…" Sierra's voice trailed off as she looked at the knights. Guren was out just in time to hear it too. "I guess it's going to be rock paper scissors for the four of you," she said smiling.

"Chooki with Toxsa, Guren with Ceylan, Losers cross-dress. Easy," she said as the four took their positions.

Chooki took out scissors while Toxsa took out… paper. Chooki wins. Guren takes out scissors while Ceylan took out… rock. Ceylan wins. Losers are Guren and Toxsa.

"You're kidding me," Toxsa says with a darkened face. "That's what you get for laughing at Guren," Ceylan said to Toxsa snickering.

"You're just lucky you weren't fighting against me!" Toxsa yelled at him angrily. "Uhm… Kiiro, do you think cats and rabbits are enough?" Sierra asked Kiiro who was playing with Sandy while waiting. "Cats and rabbits…" Kiiro pondered for a moment, "That's a little, but, okay!"

"Great! Then in that case… Oi, Ceylan! Which do you prefer?" Sierra called over to Ceylan. "Uh…" Ceylan looked over to Guren who playing with Max. "A cat…I guess?"

"'Kay, Come over here. You too, Guren," Sierra took out a bag and handed it to Ceylan. "These are your clothes and Guren's. Guren, you bring Ceylan over to your room so that the both of you can change," She instructed them. The both nodded as Guren brought Ceylan over to his room.

"These, are yours," she handed Chooki a bag. "You two can use the room with the white door that's beside the toilet. Don't go in the room with the gold and pink door,"

"I'm guessing me Toxsa got the rabbits?" Chooki asked. "Yes."

Chooki sighed as he and Toxsa made their way up. Sierra just smiled and sat beside Kiiro. Soon enough, she would be hearing a few screams.

xXx

Guren entered his room along with Ceylan. Ceylan opened the bag and saw two plastic bags inside. He took one out and he opened it just to find female undergarments along with some cat accessories and female clothing.

He handed the plastic bag over to Guren with a slight blush on his face. "I'm not sure if she gave this to you on purpose or it was just part of the whole thing…but I think you have to put everything on," Ceylan said as Guren accepted the bag with a curious face.

Guren just shrugged it off and started to undress. Underneath the clothing he… okay you know what? This part is up to your imagination. I don't care what it is but, just think however you like. I don't care if it's about clothes, body shape or whatever but just imagine.

Ceylan also started to undress. He looked at Guren at the corner of his eyes before reverting back. Ceylan's eyes were slightly widened. Ceylan mumbled something softly but it wasn't soft enough. Guren heard what he said as his blush became a deep shade of red before actually hitting him, hard.

xXx

Chooki opened the door to the room. He entered the room and was followed by Toxsa. "Luckily this place is clean," Toxsa commented. Chooki sighed. He placed the bag down and opened it. He saw two plastic bags. He took both of them out and looks into one of them.

He saw rabbit accessories and male clothing. This one belongs to him. He took the other plastic bag and threw it to Toxsa's direction. "That one's yours, Toxsa," he told his friend. Toxsa groaned.

Chooki started to undress. Toxsa was facing the bag in hand and didn't realize it. When Toxsa turned to face Chooki, Chooki already took off his shirt. Toxsa stared at him for a while as his cheeks were slightly pink. Chooki realized this and stopped undressing.

"What is it Toxsa?" he asked. Toxsa flinched and realized what he did.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

Chooki just looked at him confused.

XxX

"Uh… Ceylan, could you help me with the zipper?" Guren called Ceylan who was trying to wear a tie. Ceylan gave up with the tie and turned around wanting to go help Guren. He stopped his tracks after observing Guren for a moment. "Ceylan?" Guren was facing away from Ceylan at the moment.

Ceylan shook his head and continued with helping Guren. "There, done," He said after finishing what he was told to do. Guren turned around after hearing that. Making the dress he wore slightly rise.

Guren looked at Ceylan for a moment. Then, he made a move and adjusted Ceylan's cat ears. Ceylan was surprised with the sudden act. Ceylan's cheeks were a bit pink from seeing Guren's face from really up close once again.

When Guren was done he showed a satisfied smile. Guren tilted his head to the side and saw a tie on the table. While Guren tilted his head a word came across Ceylan's head, 'cute'. Ceylan quickly shook his head. Ceylan also realized something else. Guren hasn't worn any of his cat accessories yet. He mentally sighed, was wearing a dress that difficult?

Guren went and took the tie from the table, "Were you supposed to wear this?" he asked. Ceylan nodded. "Yeah, but, I have no idea how," he said to Guren who in return mouthed an 'oh'

"Then, I'll help you out, come here for a sec," Guren said as Ceylan walked over to Guren. Guren then, did what he said he would do. While doing so, their distance was once again not so far, they were only a few centimeters apart.

For some reason, Ceylan had the urge to hug Guren. But he resisted on doing so. When Guren was done with what he did, Ceylan walked towards the plastic bag that had Guren's cat accessories and took them out.

When Ceylan was about to put the accessories on Guren, He was stopped by the boy. Guren's hand went over to the cat ears that belonged to Ceylan. Then, he clicked on something. The ears then started to move. The sudden movement shocked Guren which made him jump back slightly. Then, Guren proceeded with clicking on the belt Ceylan wore. Ceylan's tail started to move.

Guren just looked at the moving items in awe. Ceylan just looked at him curious. "What is it, Guren?" he asked. "Your ears and tail are moving,"

"EH?!"

Ceylan rushed over to the mirror. Indeed what Guren said was true. "W-what did you do, Guren?"

"There were some buttons and I clicked on them," The other boy answered. Ceylan looked at the items in hand. He placed the ears on Guren and clicked on the button he found. The ears started to move immediately. He put the belt onto Guren's waist and clicked a button he found. The tail also started moving.

Guren's cheeks were slightly pink because of Ceylan's action. His cat ears jolted up and his tail was also up. But that was only for a while. As Guren's eyes looked in another direction with cheeks slowly reddening after realizing how close Ceylan was to him. His ears lowered and twitched slightly every now and then, as his tail also lowered but moved at a certain pace.

One could say he was clearly embarrassed. "H-hey, I think we should get down now. Toxsa and Chooki are probably done by now," Guren suggested receiving a nod from Ceylan.

Guren opened the door and left the room followed by Ceylan.

xXx

**Yeah, I haven't really started with the game since I wanted to do this fast so yeah, I apologize.**

**If you have suggestions, PLEASE send them to me. I'm running out of ideas, and if I do run out of Ideas I would leave this story for another few months.**

**Please understand this. And also I have exams so I won't be posting for a while, sorry.**

**If they're too OOC then I'm sorry for that. R&amp;R! F&amp;F!**


	8. My Desire

**Yup a random story ya got here, yes, I made this a junior prom party for them so deal with it. Pairing is something you'll be able to guess for someone like me.**

**I'm maining Ceylan here.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Tenkai Knights.**

"I can't believe you called me here for this," Ceylan said as Guren only smiled weakly to. "Well, who else was I supposed to ask?"

_The teacher entered the classroom with a smile. "As you all have heard, the school is having a junior prom for your year. On that day it would be formal wear so please come with your best looks. The headmistress said that this prom is made just so that you will be able to have a vision of what a real prom would be like. It's 3 days from now so you'd have enough time for preperation."_

_The class started to chatter with excitement. "But remember, those who come better have a dancing partner. A few teachers will be told to come to mark your socializing and your dancing skills. The headmistress had said she did not want anyone to be in a corner alone," The teacher stated making the class silent for around 2 seconds._

_Some of the girls blushed while the boys groaned in misery. Yes, off with the gossip ships! Apparently, every class will always have their ships. So, nobody will be left alone, YAY!_

_NO_

_This is one of the most terrifiying moment of their lives! Not really. Yes, there are gossip ships, but, not all might become true. Besides, not everybody is in a ship._

_So, let's just go with flow as the students help other students in getting a date. WAHAHAHA_

Back with Guren and Ceylan. Apparently, Guren had called Ceylan over for one reason.

Dance practice.

Yes, you guessed it. Guren can't dance and, weirdly, Ceylan can. There was absolutely NO WAY he was going to ask Sierra since at the moment she is in her crazy week of the month.

Yes, my fellow female friends, it is... the blood.

In that time of the month she would ussually lock herself up and draw tons of stuff. If Guren were to disturb her, well he would have to go through some hella torture, which to her is fun. She gets crazier than a witch and as weird as ever. She gets hardcore.

Ceylan sighed and asked, "Why in the world did you not ask Sierra?"

Guren looked down a bit nervous and answered, "She's uh... in her crazy moody monthly bloody mode of this month so... yeah... It's... kinda bad to ask her when she's in that condition." Guren shivered a bit and mumbled, "I could've died..."

Ceylan's eyes widened as he understood Guren's situation, "I see..."

"Well, if you want to learn to dance... I think we should do it somewhere more private. The forest near the park would do, how 'bout we go there?" Ceylan suggested to Guren as he nodded.

They both walked to their destination afterwards.

At the forest...

"If it's a prom, I think I know what type we should start with."

Ceylan took a step closer to Guren. "If I'm not mistaken usually they would start with fast pop songs so that practically means free dancing but, the one that you have to know about is the ones with slow music so, when that music comes people would definitely start to partner up and dance as well, a couple."

Guren nodded in understandment. Ceylan took hold of Guren's hands before saying, "Since you're going to be the guy then, just for this, I'll be the girl."

Ceylan placed Guren's hands on his waist (Or was it hips? I dun remember sorry) then proceeded with placing his own arms over Guren's shoulder and intertwined behind Guren's neck.

With this, the distance between them were just centimeters. Ceylan looked down as they started, Ceylan explained a few things in a way Guren could understand fully. After a while, guren had gotten a hang at the basics. They had a few falls but they were fine.

"After a while, you're expected to bring your partner into an embrace," Ceylan explained as they dance. Unexpectedly Guren had brought Ceylan into a quick embrace. "GYAK! N-Not like that! Slowly!" Ceylan scolded Guren who had release him.

"Slowly? How?"

"Well, just... don't pull your partner too fast just, carefully. Let me show you," Ceylan said as they continued to dance but slowly and without Guren even noticing, their distance was slowly getting smaller until they were in an embrace.

Guren's eyes slightly widen, he had not realized the fact that they had gotten close until they had hugged each other. "See?" Ceylan smiled as he said this. "Now, you try."

Guren was a fast learner in dancing it seemed, he copied exactly what Ceylan did to actually suprise Ceylan himself. Ceylan lightly blushed, he felt weird. His body felt a bit hot. He actually liked this. He hugged Guren a bit tighter, not too tight to make sure that Guren wouldn't notice.

"Hey, then what?" Guren's question had brought Ceylan out from his train of thought. "Ah, right. Usually they would just continue on like this until the song ends, it's like a sweet moment would come and you feel like not wanting to let go. Something like that I guess..." As Ceylan said this he had let go of Guren.

It was weird, he actually had a feeling of dissapointment for a moment. He shooked it off his mind. He looked at Guren. Guren had looked at him at the same time too.

_Ba-dump ba-dump_

Ceylan flinched a bit and looked down, "T-that's all I can teach you I suppose..." as he said this, their core bricks started to glow.

"We should go,"

"Yeah."

They rushed over to Mr. White's shop as fast as they can. Toxsa and Chooki were already there.

"What's the problem?" Guren said as they entered. "The fallen guardian," was all Mr. White needed to say as they understood immediately.

XXX

Bravenwolf and the gang was standing in front of The fallen Guardian who was laughing.

"I'm glad you came, today, I don't plan to hurt you, I just... wanted to please you~! OHOHOHO!" She laughed

"Is it just me or is she getting crazier?" Valorn asked as they all answered, "She's crazy."

"NOW THEN KNIGHTS! I'LL NOW SHOW YOU MY NEW POWER! AHAHAHA!" She jumped up high as a glow of bright white light started to glow at the palm of her hand.

"ILLUSION OF DESIRE!"

Before the knights could do anything they were blinded by the white light.

XXX(WARNING CAREFUL OVER HERE THIS WAS A DARE TO ME SO BEWARE)

Ceylan opened his eyes and saw that he was in his human form rather than robot.

Suddenly, a person had hugged him from behind. Ceylan fliched and quickly turned around. It was Guren, he was smiling. "Guren..."

"Ceylan, I love you." Ceylan blushed deeply at this. "Wha- huh? Guren what're you-"

"I love you," Guren cupped Ceylan's face with his hands and sealed his lips with his own.

'Wha- wha- wha- what is happening!? Guren!?' Ceylan was panicking. Guren's right hand had slowly travelled down as he licked Ceylan's lips. Ceylan gasp.

Guren entered Ceylan's mouth. Ceylan was still confused but slowly melted into the kiss. "Gu...ren...mn...wait..." Ceylan moaned. Guren's hand went under Ceylan's shirt and began to travel around Ceylan. "Ah...Wha...Mn..!" Ceylan was unable to say anything through their kiss.

Guren broke the kiss but kept their faces close, "Ceylan... I love you," he repeated. Ceylan's face was flustered and he was panting. "Guren... I... I'm confused... I just-" once again their lips were sealed.

"Ugh...Guren..." Tears were slowly falling from Ceylan's eyes. This went on for a while. Until Ceylan finally had stopped it. Ceylan pushed Guren away.

_This isn't Guren._

He wiped the saliva off as his face showed a hint of digust and anger.

"Who are you!? You're not Guren!" he yelled out. Guren laughed a bit. "I'm an illusion of one of your big desires. It's funny, you're the last to ask. Well then, it's time to send you back..."

"What!?" Ceylan was shocked. One of his desires? "What do you mean?!" he yelled out.

"Bye~!" The illusion waved as Ceylan was onced again blinded by light.

XXX (OKAY DONE THAT CRAZY SHIMALO)

When he opened his eyes again, Tributon looked around and saw the rest of his friends. Then, his eyes spotted a certain guardian. "YOU!"

"Oh? You're back? Good! Let me explain now..." When the fallen guardian said this Valorn said, "FINALLY!"

She glared at him first then started to explain, "What you saw was nothing but an illusion. No one else in- there was real except for yourself. Nobody saw what you saw. The illusion that you saw was an illusion of one of the things that you want. Obviosly a big thing. So, like I said, I just wanted to please you~! Sho~ how was it?"

Bravenwolf, Lyndor and Valorn were fine and like "Yeah, okay, not bad."

But apparently, Tributon sunk and said, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!? SOMETHING BIG?!"

"Yes! Bi~g!"

"I need to go now," Tributon said as The Fallen Guardian only hummed and said "Go ahead! I don't care! I wanna sleep! BUH BYE!" and she dissapeared.

XXX

When they were back on earth, Ceylan looked pale. "Ceylan, are you okay?" Guren asked looking towards Ceylan who has been avoiding eye contact for a while. "Y-yeah... I... Just need to rest, that's all..."

"Okay, if that's what you need... but if there's anything just call alright?" Guren said as Ceylan smiled. "Got it, thanks."

Ceylan quickly went back home.

When he reached his house he entered and rushed into his room. He lied on his bed frustrated. Just what is wrong with him!? Just what was with that desire for Guren!? What was he thinking!? Guren is his friend! He can't go doing something like that! He even **l****iked** it! That was wrong and he knows it!

_But I just can't help but want it... What am I going to do..._

XXX

**Okay that's it for today, yes I know it's been long but I just had time to post now okay? I have one more final exam too. R&amp;R!**


	9. Authors apology

**Hey, you know what? I think I should rewrite this whole messed up story. I'll make sure it has an actual plot and other things. But, it will also mean slow updates. I'll keep this one as a one shot fucked up file. So... yeah. I hope you support my Idea of rewriting this story.**

**A thousand apologies and thanks for supporting me.**


End file.
